


Tweed Suit

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Library, Anal Sex, Bars and Pubs, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Eventual Smut, First Dates, Fluff, Flustered Prompto Argentum, Good Ardyn Izunia, M/M, Pining, Professor Ardyn Izunia, Romantic Fluff, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: He’s just socuteand quirky and okay, maybe Prompto has a thing for older dudes, but he swears he actually likes this guy—his personality, how nice he is to all the library staff, including Prompto who’s just a volunteer. He’s even got a beautiful British accent that Prompto wishes came in audiobook format and killer maroon hair, which is kinda badass for someone his age.Prompto has a crush on that weird, older dude who comes to the library every day. Aranea convinces him to act on it.
Relationships: Past Aera Mirus Fleuret/Ardyn Izunia, Prompto Argentum & Aranea Highwind, Prompto Argentum/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 40
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

He’s just so _cute_ and _quirky_ and okay, maybe Prompto has a thing for older dudes, but he swears he actually _likes_ this guy. His personality, how nice he is to all the library staff, including Prompto who’s just a volunteer. He’s even got a beautiful British accent that Prompto wishes came in audiobook format, and killer maroon hair, which is pretty badass for someone his age. 

Prompto eyes him pretty carelessly during his volunteer shifts, but the man never seems to notice, way too caught up in whatever books he’s reading. Prompto is always hoping he’ll request access to a study room so Prompto can be the one to sign him in and receive the little pleasantries and warm smile he offers. After that, the man disappears into his assigned room with a pile of dusty old books and dons the pair of reading glasses that usually hang from a beaded chain on his neck.

He always wears those old tweed suits with the patches on the elbows and a vest underneath with a ruffly white shirt under that. He looks like a vintage professor, but keeps an air of sexy mystery at the same time he seems kinda innocent and sweet and mostly keeps to himself.

Prompto has been daydreaming about him so long, the head librarian has started to take notice, and she looks over at him now.

“You gonna ask him out or what?” Aranea asks. 

“There’s no way, dude. He’s like way too smart for me.”

“You’re smart,” she protests, “I mean, for a kid.”

“I’m twenty-five.”

“Yeah, whatever,” she says dismissively. “Just ask him out. I think he likes you.”

“Ya really think so?”

“Yeah, I see him looking at you sometimes,” she says slyly as she picks up a stack of books.

“No way, I’d notice. I’m staring at him _constantly.”_

“Just trust me, kay? If you don’t ask him out, I’ll tell him you have the hots for him myself.”

“You wouldn’t!” Prompto gasps.

“You really wanna find out?” She raises an eyebrow in a way that makes Prompto start to sweat. 

“Okay. Okay fine. I can do this.” Prompto takes a deep breath. “I’ll ask him tomorrow. If he comes back.”

“You’ll only work yourself up the longer you wait. Go to his study room and just ask. If he says no, you don’t have to come in tomorrow.”

“You think he’ll say no?” Prompto’s heart is beating something fierce, and his palms are starting to sweat. He actually hasn’t asked out anyone _ever._ Okay, so _maybe_ he sorta kinda asked out some guys on Grindr, but that’s different than a physical human being who can say no to his face and make things super awkward.

“Just go, Prom. I believe in you.”

She keeps her eyes steady on him, and Prompto knows she’s not gonna drop it. It’s probably for the best anyway, because he would never be this brave on his own.

He hesitates when he’s just outside the door, and to his horror, the man looks up at him through the glass walls of the study room, and Prompto quite literally jumps.

The man quickly gets up and opens the door. 

“Apologies, I didn’t mean to frighten you. Is there something the matter?”

“Oh, heh, uhhh.” Prompto would very much like to disappear, but he imagines Aranea laughing at him from the desk and sneaks into the room, closing the door behind him.

“So um, hi there. I’m Prompto.”

The man observes him curiously for a moment before he offers a one-armed bow, “Ardyn. Pleasure.”

“Okay. Ardyn. Cool.” Prompto’s trying to process what a mess he’s making of this. He can feel his face heating up the longer it takes to formulate the right words. 

“Is everything quite alright?” Ardyn asks. Prompto is relieved that he looks amused, if a little puzzled, instead of annoyed.

“I, um, well, I came in here to ask if you’d maybe wanna, uhh, go on a date with me?”

Prompto feels his cheeks flush and can’t seem to make eye contact. A little polite conversation might’ve been nice before he went straight for the kill. That’s why he needed a night to think it over, so he could practice and not mess it up this badly.

“A _romantic_ date?” Ardyn inquires.

“Erm, yup.”

“Well, I’m certainly surprised.”

Prompto watches Ardyn’s eyes narrow, one brow going up, like he can’t believe what he’s hearing. Prompto doesn’t want to make it awkward, and he especially doesn’t want Ardyn to feel bad for turning him down when it’s kinda what Prompto expected anyway. “It’s really fine. I’ll just, uh, let’s pretend it never happened, yeah?”

“I’ll confess I’ve not answered because my heart is aflutter.”

Prompto isn’t sure if that’s a good thing or not, but he airs on the side of caution because he’s pretty sure he botched it. “It’s totally cool, dude. I figured it was a long shot since I’m so much younger than you and all. For all I know you could be dating someone or married. I really shouldn’t have even asked—“

Ardyn interrupts his harried monologue with a soothing voice, “Now, now. There’s no need for all that. I assure you I am very much single. My hesitation comes singularly from disbelief.”

“Oh?”

“A young man like you, as vibrant and handsome as you are. I’m sure you’ll understand that it’s an uncommon request for a man like me to receive.”

He seems lost in thought, but he’s totally grinning, which Prompto takes as a good sign, and besides, he did call him _vibrant_ and _handsome._

Prompto waits silently, not really sure what to say until Ardyn’s eyes meet his. “I’d be delighted.”

“What? Wow. Really?”

Ardyn offers a broad smile and a wink that threatens to melt Prompto’s thundering heart. 

First of all, he can’t believe he said yes, and second, Prompto’s gonna be a total wreck on this date, he just knows it, and he’s got a feeling maybe a couple drinks would help. “Hey, uh, how would you feel about going out to a bar?”

“My, my, it feels as though I haven’t tasted the devil’s nectar in a millennia,” Ardyn grins.

Prompto has no idea what that means, but he doesn’t exactly want Ardyn to know that. “So, uh, like, that’s a yes then?”

“Indeed. Shall I pick you up, or would you like to meet me somewhere?”

“Well, um, actually...There’s a new driverless shuttle that goes downtown from the library. I thought maybe it would be cool to check that out?”

“Are you free tonight?” Ardyn asks.

“Oh, well,” Prompto looks down at his leopard-print pants and t-shirt, “I dunno if I should change?”

“I see no reason to, unless you’re planning to take me somewhere particularly posh, in which case I’d beg you to reconsider.”

Prompto grins at that. “Heh, cool, then yeah. Tonight. My volunteering shift is done in, like, 45 minutes.”

“Very well. I shall fill the minutes with fanciful dreams of our evening together.”

“Hah, okay, dude. _Sir_. Ardyn. Heh. Oh my god,” Prompto says, scratching the back of his neck as he practically runs out of the study room without a second look.

“You look like a freaking tomato,” Aranea said, “but I’m proud of you. He said yes, right?”

Prompto nods.

“Knew it,” she said, passing him a folded $50 bill. 

“What’s that for?”

“Use it on your date. Offer to pay or something. That’s a nice gesture, right?”

Aranea knows Prompto’s super broke right now, and he feels emotional at the kind offer. “Thanks, Ara.”

“You got this. Tell me everything.”

“Will do.”

“You think he puts out on the first date?” she teases.

“Oh my god. _Ara!”_ Prompto whines. He’s embarrassed, but he can’t keep the smile from his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re interested in more of this AU, please let me know! It would probably veer into mature or explicit territory. I have more ideas, but given I don’t see many Promdyn fluff fics, I really wasn’t sure if people would be interested. Regardless, I enjoyed writing this snippet of their story and hope you enjoyed reading it :)
> 
> Update: Thanks for all the lovely comments! I decided to make it a three-parter based on the interest!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to continue this story. I’m so glad I did. This chapter was really fun to write!

The ensuing 45 minutes spent waiting for their date are kinda like a special form of torture. Prompto is totally psyching himself out. It doesn’t help that every time he looks at Ardyn through the glass walls of the study room, he’s got a little grin on his face. He told Prompto he’d be filling the time until their meeting with “fanciful dreams” or something like that, but Prompto totally didn’t think he was serious.

“You can take off early if you want,” Aranea offers. “I’ll be fine here by myself.”

“Thanks, but I’m trying to find the right bar to take him to. I really should’ve figured that out _before_ I asked him on a date.”

“Which would’ve been never,” Aranea reminds him with a meaningful look before returning to mending a damaged book.

“Well, yeah, but _still,”_ Prompto says as he searches through a list of the best downtown bars on his phone. Some are too trendy, which Ardyn actively said he dislikes, and some are too boring, which Prompto doesn’t like. Prompto needs it to be fun and casual, so he doesn’t get overwhelmed, freak out and mess it up. In retrospect, it was pretty ballsy to ask out an older dude he barely knows, and now he realizes why he doesn’t normally take risks like this. 

He searches for “eclectic downtown bars,” and there’s one that catches his eye right away. It’s a vintage tiki bar. The decor is garish and old-fashioned, all bamboo and dark green upholstery, but it also seems quirky and unique, kinda like Ardyn.

He’s feeling pretty good by the time it reaches five minutes to six, almost time for their date, and then out of nowhere, he panics, realizing he asked out a very attractive, and probably super smart, dude who is about a billion times more sophisticated than him. I mean, Ardyn wears a suit _every day._ Prompto looks down at his dark, leopard print pants and freaks out a little extra.

“You alright?” Aranea asks.

“Huh? Me? I’m fine. Hah. But what if I just like...asked if we could do it tomorrow instead?”

“Prompto, I’m gonna need you to calm down and realize this isn’t a big deal. It’s one date.”

“But what if I mess it up, and it’s awkward, and I have to stop volunteering here because I can never see him again?”

He’s sure Aranea’s going to roll her eyes at him, but when he looks up she seems sympathetic.

“This guy’s like what? Forty? Fifty?”

“You think he’s that old?!” Prompto doesn’t know why he’s suddenly so concerned about it. His age hasn’t stopped Prompto from crushing on him for months straight.

“Doesn’t matter. What I’m trying to say is this isn’t going to be his first date. He’ll be mature about it. And you can be too.”

It’s not all that reassuring, but Prompto doesn’t have more time to think it over, because Ardyn is walking towards him with long, confident strides and a charming smile. Prompto is entirely out of his league.

“Hi! Hey!” Prompto blurts. “Should we—let’s go.”

He turns to leave and hears his name being called. He looks back to find Aranea holding out his backpack. 

“Don’t forget this,” she says with an amused smile, before directing her attention to Ardyn. “Go easy on him.”

Ardyn winks at Aranea, still wearing that bright smile, before directing his attention to Prompto. “Shall we?” he asks.

Prompto nods.

“Where might we discover this shuttle of the future you mentioned?” Ardyn asks.

“Oh yeah, it’s, um, the pick-up spot is super close, like a block away.”

“I hope you’re not nervous on my account,” Ardyn says as they walk. 

“Mmm, I’m a little nervous, yeah,” Prompto admits, knowing he won’t be able to hide it given how flustered he feels.

“I assure you, I’m very easy to impress. And besides, I’m a reclusive man. I wouldn’t have said yes to you if I wasn’t interested in your company.”

Prompto’s face burns red, like it always does when he receives anything remotely resembling a compliment. “Uh, cool. Thanks.”

“What made you decide to work at a library?”

“Oh, I don’t work there. I volunteer. I’m a photographer in real life. Not a very successful one, but I shoot some weddings, corporate events, stuff like that.”

“You’ll have to show me some of your work,” Ardyn says as they arrive at the shuttle stop.

Now that they’re facing each other, it feels like Ardyn is a full foot taller than him, and Prompto can’t help but notice that he smells amazing.

 _Shit,_ it looks like he’s expecting Prompto to say something. “What did you ask me again?”

“I was saying I’d be delighted to see your photographs.”

Prompto’s always afraid his photos are awful, even though he’s taken about a million courses, and plenty of people have told him his work is good. He doesn’t want Ardyn to think he’s rude for saying no, but he also doesn’t necessarily want him to see his photos, just in case he thinks they’re crap.

“I shan’t pressure you, of course,” Ardyn adds, discreetly pulling out a _literal pocket watch_ to check the time. “Though I must say I have never met an artist so eager _not_ to share their work.” 

“Is that—do you think that’s a bad thing?” Prompto asks.

“On the contrary, it’s quite refreshing. Oh to get back all those tedious hours I spent listening to modern art students attempting to convince me a pile of crumpled wires could be considered “art”—but I would hate to offend your sensibilities as an artist. Forgive me.”

The fact that he thinks Prompto is an _artist_ is probably a little off-base, but it’s so nice, Prompto doesn’t complain. He’s thankful when the shuttle arrives so he doesn’t have to figure out what to say to yet another compliment.

“Our chariot awaits, it seems,” Ardyn grins. He holds out his hand for Prompto to take as he steps onboard, and Prompto notes that Ardyn’s hands are soft and warm. He imagines Ardyn is the kinda guy who probably always remembers to use lotion. Meanwhile, Prompto’s hands are calloused and cracking (per usual) from the dry, summer heat.

As soon as they’re both onboard, he feels Ardyn’s hand on the small of his back, gently guiding him towards the back of the shuttle where there’s a large window. They stand a couple feet away from each other, holding onto the safety straps above them for balance. Prompto’s still a little woozy from the way Ardyn touched him—so gentleman-ly (was that a word?) and also protective, in a sweet way that Prompto could get used to. 

Prompto realizes he’s probably smiling like an idiot just thinking about it and composes himself enough to comment, “The view back here is nice.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Ardyn says, tilting his head to see it better.

Ardyn talks about everything like he’s an explorer discovering it for the first time, and Prompto thinks it’s really cute. He’s like a super polite, old-fashioned, quirky Indiana Jones, definitely not as intimidating as Prompto expected (even if Prompto is still desperate to impress).

“So, what brings you to the library every day?” Prompto asks.

“I teach at the university, but I prefer to avoid campus after-hours. The public library is a nice place to grade papers and do research. You aren’t a student by chance, are you?”

“Oh no, I’m 25. Graduated a couple years ago...What do you teach?” Prompto asks. 

“History. Medieval history in particular. Ghastly stuff,” he says brightly, pushing a lock of hair behind his ear.

The shuttle comes to a stop, and it’s such a smooth stop that any reasonably functional person should be able to weather it no problem, but Prompto somehow loses his balance, trips over his own foot, and fears he’s about to hit smack-dab into the window and leave a Prompto-sized imprint. Instead, a strong arm catches him and maneuvers him upright.

“My, that was close,” Ardyn grins, gently relinquishing Prompto from his grip. Prompto is so distracted by how enchanting Ardyn looks that it takes him a second to realize this is their stop.

“Oh crap! We need to get off,” Prompto says, rushing towards the automatic doors just as they’re starting to close. Ardyn follows behind, lithely skipping out of the shuttle and landing gracefully on his feet.

“Where are we going?” Ardyn asks. 

“I found this old tiki bar I thought you might like. It’s kinda wacky, reminded me of you. Sorry, is that rude? I didn’t mean, like, wacky in a _bad_ way.”

“I wouldn’t dream of being offended,” Ardyn says, observing the neon sign reading _The Golden Tiki_ that hangs above the bamboo facade. “I haven’t been to this place in ages.”

“Oh, you’ve, uh, been here before?” Prompto asks.

“Back when it was called...what was it? Frankie’s...Frankie’s Tiki Hut? A lot of swingers used to come here back in the day.”

“Swingers?”

“Couples interested in swapping partners. Sexually,” Ardyn explains.

“Were _you_ a, um, swinger?”

“Oh goodness, no! I can’t say I was _opposed_ to the idea, but my wife, before she passed, was rather by-the-book when it came to marriage, besides that brief period where we joined a sex cult—but that’s really not a topic for a first date,” Ardyn finishes. “Shall we go in?”

He holds the door open for Prompto, and as they walk down the narrow entrance hall, lined with paintings of hula girls and shrunken heads, he’s charmed by Ardyn’s remarks behind him—“hardly changed a bit, I wonder if they still serve the upside-down pineapple carp...”

“Carp?” Prompto asks, turning to find Ardyn face-to-face with a taxidermied blowfish.

“The cake is _shaped_ like a carp, though it may have fish bits in it. It’s impossible to say,” Ardyn shrugs. “Either way, it’s quite the novelty.”

Prompto is still processing the fact that Ardyn had a _wife_ and hung out with _swingers_ and was in a _sex cult,_ as he follows Ardyn to a small alcove with a semi-circle booth built just for two. Ardyn picks up the menu, lifting the reading glasses that hang from his neck until they balance on the tip of his nose. 

“Ah! They _do_ still have the carp!” he exclaims. “We really must try it! And look at that! They still serve the Swirly Octopus! Oh, my apologies, Prompto. I’ve become so distracted by my own nostalgia, I forgot about the magic of my present company.” He smiles at Prompto fondly, and Prompto’s insides pretty much melt then and there.

“What will you be having?” Ardyn asks. 

“Maybe you could suggest something? Since you’ve been here?”

“How about we divide and conquer?” Ardyn says gleefully, leaning in towards Prompto as if they’re conspiring a plot. “I’ll get a Blue Hawaiian, and you get the Jungle Bird.”

“Sure,” Prompto agrees, not nearly as aware of what those drinks contain as he is of how close Ardyn’s face is to his. His eyes dart to Ardyn’s lips, and Prompto quickly looks away, stuffing his hands underneath his legs in penance for thinking about kissing his date so soon.

Ardyn takes it in stride, if he noticed at all. He orders Prompto’s drink for him, along with whatever the “Swirly Octopus” is and, of course, the pineapple upside-down carp.

“Please, tell me more about yourself,” Ardyn says, leaning back and casually stretching his arm across the back of the booth. He’s close enough that Prompto could scoot just a little bit to his right and be in his grasp. He pushes the thought from his mind as he replies.

“Well, uh, not too much to say, really. I grew up here, went to school at the art academy, and now I just take photos for a living, and volunteer when I can. Kinda boring life.”

“I wouldn’t say _that._ I’ve come to prefer a simple life myself. At a certain age, adventure becomes tiresome.”

“I wouldn’t mind a little adventure. Like I’ve never been in a sex cult, for starters,” Prompto says.

“It’s certainly not all it’s cracked up to be,” Ardyn admits. “Far too many rules.”

The food and drinks arrive, and they look so picturesque, Prompto considers taking out his camera to photograph them, before deciding it’s too weird. Ardyn’s drink came in a tiki mug, and Prompto’s has a slice of pineapple and leaves arranged to make it look like a bird of paradise. The “Swirly Octopus” turns out to be fried calamari served in a dish shaped like an octopus, the skin between its tentacles serving as the platter while it’s purple head sticks up menacingly in the middle. The carp is indeed a regular pineapple upside-down cake that Prompto can only assume is carp-shaped.

“To adventure, and avoiding pesky cults,” Ardyn says, lifting his glass.

Watching Ardyn take his first sip is like watching Prompto start a new video game. His eyes sparkle before they shut in pleasure. “Every bit as good as I remember.”

Prompto takes a sip himself. “Mmm, it’s good. Strong.”

“Mine too. As I’ve told you, it’s been a long time since I’ve had a stiff drink.”

“Yeah, me too,” Prompto says, already feeling the warmth of the alcohol hit his insides. “I don’t get out much.”

“Then I’m all the more flattered you invited me.”

“So...if I get you drunk enough, will you tell me more about the sex cult?” Prompto asks.

He’s pleased when Ardyn chuckles. “My dear, how remiss of me to deprive you. It all started when my wife and I were hitchhiking up the California coast…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to break up the last chapter into two for ease of reading. I hope you enjoy! I’ll be posting chapter 4 ASAP! It just needs a bit of editing. Please note the rating bump to Explicit. Thanks!

Prompto finds himself enraptured by his senses—the hypnotic glow of the bubble lights that play on Ardyn’s features, the relaxing melody of the slack-key guitar that’s almost as hypnotic as Ardyn’s voice, the brush of his cologne when he leans in close, and the _rush_ Prompto feels when Ardyn clutches his arm for emphasis as he speaks.

They keep getting off-topic, but Prompto has finally demanded his attention and insisted that Ardyn tell him about the sex cult.

“Aera and I needed a ride to San Francisco. It was a popular pilgrimage in our time, you see. And when they picked us up—the cult, I mean—they made it all seem so charming and innocuous. Oh, it’s hard to recall all the details _now,”_ Ardyn emphasizes with a dismissive wave of his hand, “but there was a fair bit about alien spacecrafts, alternate dimensions, the wretched end of humankind... Of course, _Aera,_ innocent as she was, simply wanted to join in on the drum circle and group meditation.

“It wasn’t until evening, when we were already at their camp—in the middle of the desert, no less—that we learned how very wrong a first impression can be, a lesson I’ve never forgotten, by the way.”

“What happened?” Prompto asked, half breathless as he sucked up the last dregs of his drink. 

“We were innocently enjoying the drum circle when they all started taking off their clothes. I thought Aera would surely protest, but when all’s said and done, I suppose one feels less at ease amongst naked people when one insists on wearing clothes...”

Ardyn appears to become distracted by the kitschy singing bass on a nearby wall. Prompto has noticed he tends to trail off during the juiciest part of a story, and he’s starting to suspect he does it on purpose.

“So you got naked, _and_ …?”

Ardyn grins at him, then shrugs. “After a little bit of coaxing, we partook...for a week straight. Indeed, that was the week I discovered I was not entirely heterosexual. Oh, but Aera would hate that I was telling this story, let alone on a _first date,_ and she’d probably be right to protest my candidness. Please accept my apologies.”

“No, it’s cool. I don’t mind. She sounds like an interesting person.”

Prompto wasn’t lying. He found it fascinating to hear about Ardyn’s past, full of experiences Prompto could only dream of having. 

“She was. We were married for thirty years,” he says, appearing thoughtful as his hand wraps around his tiki mug, “and I must confess that I’ve only been on three dates since she died. All that to say, I’m very pleased and grateful you asked me out.”

Ardyn’s smile is so warm and genuine, and Prompto would totally, 1,000% kiss him right now if he had any guts whatsoever, but he doesn’t, and the waiter inconveniently arrives just then, asking if they want another round.

“Up to you,” Ardyn says. “As far as I’m concerned, the night is still young, and I have nowhere to be.”

It’s a great point, especially because of the soft way he says it, and the expectant look in his eyes, as if he’s almost worried Prompto will say no. 

Prompto smiles and nods his agreement, and he admires the pleased grin on Ardyn’s face as his date picks up the menu and orders them each something new. 

“So, have you been a lot of places?” Prompto asks.

“Yes, I suppose you could say that. I’ve been to all seven continents, though I’m most familiar with Europe, having done extensive research in all things medieval.”

“That’s awesome. I’ve barely left town.”

“And why’s that?” Ardyn asks. It’s not accusatory, not like he’s wondering why the heck he’s on a date with someone who’s never done anything interesting, and that’s a huge relief for Prompto.

“Mmm guess I never had the money? I was adopted out of the foster care system, and my parents never had much, so...it’s something I was never able to experience. But like, if I ever became an established photographer, the first thing I’d do is travel.”

There. Prompto just laid out of all of his deepest insecurities, as well as his highest aspirations. Maybe it was a dumb move on a first date that was going objectively well, but Ardyn will find out sooner or later, so he figures it’s best to tell him now. 

To his surprise, Ardyn’s long fingers wrap around his hand where it rests on the seat of the booth. 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed about. You’re very young, and I have no doubt in my mind you’ll accomplish all you set out to do.”

Under just about any other circumstances, Prompto would never be the one to initiate a kiss, especially a _first_ kiss, but he doesn’t know how else to explain it except he can’t help it. His lips crash into Ardyn’s, and it’s clear he’s taken Ardyn by surprise from the way his lips don’t quite respond at first. It’s only a fleeting moment before Ardyn’s lips lock onto his with a resoluteness he didn’t expect. One arm wraps around his shoulders and there’s a warm palm on his cheek. Prompto is immersed in everything Ardyn—the sweet taste of his lips, the smell of his cologne, the touch of him everywhere. 

It’s over too soon. Ardyn backs away, and Prompto notices his cheeks are red. It’s kinda satisfying to know he has the power to make Ardyn flustered too. There’s also the fact that Ardyn kissed him back, and not in an obligatory way—in a super hot, I’m-totally-into-you way. Prompto honestly can’t believe it.

“I can’t recall the last time I participated in such a shameless display of public affection,” Ardyn says, and Prompto can’t tell if he’s happy or freaked out by it, so he assumes the worst.

“Oh, sorry. I hope I didn’t, like, _embarrass_ you…”

Prompto is shocked when Ardyn’s lips press to his again before they’re at his ear, a gentle whisper in that impossibly sexy accent.

“On the contrary, I found it wildly invigorating.” 

“Oh,” Prompto sighs with relief. “Oh, that’s awesome.” 

Is it bad that he’s kinda getting a boner right now? I mean, it’s good their booth is secluded, but...

Lo and behold, their waiter arrives just then with the drinks, asking if there’s anything else they need.

“The check, I think?” Ardyn asks, looking to Prompto for confirmation.

“Mmhmm,” Prompto nods, though he’s not sure how to interpret Ardyn’s desire to leave, whether it means he’s done with the date or he has another activity in mind. He hopes it’s the latter. 

“Were you just gonna go home after we finish these, or did you wanna maybe do something else?” Prompto asks.

“I leave that entirely up to you. You’ve certainly not led me astray so far.”

Prompto is thinking way too hard about this. He’s become complacent to Ardyn taking the lead, ordering their food and opening doors for him. He likes it when someone else makes all the decisions. 

“Uh, well...I didn’t really have anything else planned,” Prompto admits. 

“Perhaps we call it a night then,” Ardyn says. “I hope it’s not presumptuous of me to ask if you might consider taking me out again?” 

“Not at all. I’d love to. You’re, like...even cooler than I expected.”

“And you are every bit as charming as I expected,” Ardyn grins as the check arrives. He takes it without thought and produces his credit card right away. 

“Oh shoot,” Prompto says, “I was supposed to pay, since I asked you out.”

“I assure you, it is an absolute pleasure. I have more money than I could ever possibly dream of spending.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
Prompto is perfectly buzzed by the time they finish their drinks, and he feels a pleasant burst of warm, summer air on his cheeks as they leave the bar. They’re released into a bustling downtown evening at sunset. There’s people crowding the sidewalks and traffic on the roads. Prompto forgot the world existed after so long spent in the happy little bubble that was their booth.

Ardyn pulls out his pocket watch. “Goodness, it’s 8pm. Can you believe it?”

“Whoa, not really. Oh no! The last shuttle comes at 7:45. I’m so sorry. I forgot. We’ll have to take the bus.” Prompto pulls out his phone to check the schedule. “I think the A bus passes by a couple blocks from here.”

He feels Ardyn’s fingers gently clasp his forearm. Prompto looks up at him. 

“I’m happy to get us a taxi. I presume you left your car at the library?”

“Oh, uhhh, I don’t have a car. I usually walk or take the bus.”

Prompto doesn’t know why he’s so self-conscious about it. His friends don’t have cars either. The public transportation here is good, but the fact that Ardyn _assumed_ he had a car makes Prompto wish he did.

“There are a couple options, as I see it—and I presume you’ll forgive me if this offends your sensibilities,” Ardyn says, “but I’d be happy to pay for your journey home, _or,_ if you’d like, you could accompany me back to my apartment for a nightcap.”

“What’s a nightcap?” Prompto asks, immediately worried it’s something sexual that would be hella awkward for Ardyn to explain. 

He’s thankful that Ardyn’s grin is bright and unoffended. “Simply a drink one has before bed. A drink of an alcoholic persuasion, although I’d be happy to fix whatever you prefer.”

“Okay. That sounds...yeah, that sounds nice. I’d love a nightcap.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this yesterday evening, but life happened. Hope you enjoy :)

It’s hard to hide the way his heart is racing. Even if this is exactly what he wanted to happen, he didn’t think it actually _would,_ and the idea of being alone with Ardyn is as overwhelming as it is enticing.

Ardyn flags down a taxi, and the drive back to his place is tense, at least for Prompto. Ardyn seems completely at ease, even peppy. He politely chats with their driver about the weather, the local sports teams, how much the city’s changed in the past thirty years. Prompto sits there quietly, trying not to psych himself out. 

Ardyn is into him, so it doesn’t matter if Prompto doesn’t have much sexual experience, right? Because when you’re into someone, it doesn’t matter how good they are, you’re just happy to be with them? And Ardyn is super nice and probably won’t make a big deal if he sucks in bed, right?

Of course, there’s also the possibility that Ardyn invited him over for exactly what he said, just a drink. Maybe Prompto’s overthinking it. Definitely wouldn’t be the first time.

He realizes he’s being suspiciously quiet as Ardyn pays the driver and puts a hand on the small of Prompto’s back to guide him into his impressive apartment building. Prompto doesn’t know where he expected Ardyn to live (okay, maybe in some kooky, haunted house on the outskirts of town), but it wasn’t this place. The building might be old, but it’s a classy and fancy kind of old with a revolving door lined in gold and men in chauffeur outfits greeting them with a warm “Hello, Mr. Izunia.” There’s also a literal elevator attendant who pushes the button for the twentieth floor, the _top_ floor.

Ardyn is mostly silent, though Prompto feels like his date is reassuring him quietly in the way he never takes a hand off of Prompto’s back and introduces him to every staff member whose path they cross. Prompto says some awkward hellos and tries to pretend he’s not terrified he’s making a bad impression.

When the elevator doors open, Ardyn waves at the attendant and leads Prompto to the end of the long hall. 

“I apologize if you felt awkward. Aera inherited this apartment, and having no living relatives, she passed it onto me. I’ve grown quite fond of it, and I’m very friendly with all the staff. I imagine they’re gossiping about the two of us as we speak.”

“Oh. Does that bother you?”

“Not in the slightest. I should think they’d be envious of my good fortune and excellent taste.”

Prompto smiles as the door opens, and he takes a look around. Now _this_ is what he expected when he thought of Ardyn’s home.

The first thing he notices is the rack of hats by the door. They look like costume pieces, colorful and garish. He’s got everything from a coronation crown to a witch’s hat, even a safety helmet that looks like it was pilfered from a construction site. 

The furniture looks retro futuristic, a confusing blend of comfy and stylish. His shelves are packed with oddities—tribal masks, assorted bones, and strange contraptions of every sort. There’s even what appears to be a life-sized sarcophagus in the corner. Prompto examines a rusty looking item that looks like a defunct kitchen tool.

“Best not touch that,” Ardyn warns. “Medieval torture device.”

“What does it do?”

“I’m afraid to tell you,” Ardyn says. “Might spoil the mood.”

Prompto examines the books on Ardyn’s shelves, old titles, most appear to be in Latin, volumes upon volumes of the same archaic text. As he’s perusing, he finds a smiling yellow M&M man hidden amongst the shelves.

“Pull on its arm,” Ardyn instructs brightly, arriving at Prompto’s side and handing him the drink he made.

Prompto does, and a single M&M appears in its hand. Prompto pops it into his mouth. “You want one?”

“Naturally,” Ardyn grins.

When he goes to give Ardyn the M&M, he realizes his date has taken off his suit jacket, leaving him in just his white undershirt with the ruffles around the collar. He’s rolled up his sleeves and put his hair back in a tie. He looks so sexy, it’s almost difficult for Prompto to breath. How is he supposed to _make conversation_ with someone this suffocatingly hot? He’s lucky when distraction comes in the form of a photo he notices, one of Ardyn waving at the camera, one arm wrapped around the shoulder of a smiling blond woman. 

“Ah, that’s Aera,” Ardyn says.

“She’s really pretty.” 

Prompto’s surprised to find it doesn’t bother him that Ardyn had a super gorgeous wife. It’s all part of the history that makes him so compelling.

“Come this way,” Ardyn says, gesturing to Prompto, “if you’d like. There’s a nice view from up here.”

Prompto follows Ardyn to the floor-to-ceiling windows. The view is indeed spectucular, a vast stretch of city lights fanning out in every direction. Prompto finally takes a sip of his drink as he admires it.

“How is it?” Ardyn asks expectantly.

“Uh, good,” Prompto says, even though he’s not really paying attention to the taste at all. He’s more focused on keeping his cool with Ardyn looking as tall and handsome as he does.

“Ah, that’s a relief. It’s been ages since I’ve brewed a cocktail. Shall we sit?” Ardyn offers. He takes a seat on one end of the couch and sets down his drink. When Prompto notices the hint of a tattoo on his forearm, he nearly combusts.

The way Ardyn is smiling up at him feels like an invitation, and Prompto’s not sure if he’s interpreting it correctly or not, but the halo of alcohol means he doesn’t really care. When Ardyn puts out his hand, Prompto falls into his lap until he’s straddling him, their faces mere inches apart.

He has to conclude he might’ve been wrong about Ardyn’s intentions when he only looks surprised.

“Is this, uh, _not_ what you wanted?” Prompto asks.

“It is precisely what I wanted, though I’ll confess I hadn’t dreamt of asking for it.”

“Why not?”

“Maybe I’m old fashioned.”

“You were in a sex cult.”

Ardyn laughs heartily at that. “A valid observation. I should clarify that I’ve _become_ old-fashioned, but you’re making me greatly reconsider if I’d like to stay so.”

Ardyn observes Prompto’s face, and Prompto blushes under the scrutiny. He looks away instinctively until he feels Ardyn’s fingers brush his chin, titling his gaze upward. 

“Might I trouble you for another kiss?”

Prompto complies without hesitation. Ardyn’s hands grip his waist urging him closer. He molds to Ardyn’s body as he deepens the kiss, shivering at the lightest brush of Ardyn’s tongue on his bottom lip. His hips seek friction against Ardyn’s stomach, and he finds it, grinding into him, feeling Ardyn’s erection growing hard beneath him.

Ardyn’s fingers gently wrap behind his neck as he pulls Prompto close enough to whisper in his ear. “What did you have in mind, pet?”

 _Pet._ Prompto is obliterated by that term of endearment, the way it suggests both affection and ownership. There’s something about being with a older guy, one who could probably teach him things, who could take control and tell him what to do without ever leading him astray. 

Still, he’s not sure if he should straight-up tell Ardyn that he’s a total slut and wants _Ardyn_ to give all the directions. He settles for, “Whatever you wanna do.”

“You’ve no particular fantasies in mind, nothing that would especially excite you?”

“Pretty excited already,” Prompto grins, and Ardyn smiles back. Prompto strokes his fingers along Ardyn’s forearm. “But, there is one thing...um, I kinda like giving blowjobs,” he admits, feeling himself blush.

“I rather like receiving them,” Ardyn smirks, his thumb gently outlining Prompto’s bottom lip.

Prompto sinks to his knees, and Ardyn unzips his own pants, pulling down his briefs (Prompto gets a kick out of the pink flamingo print) just enough to free his cock. Prompto watches, fixated as Ardyn strokes himself to full hardness.

The veins in his hands and the way he touches himself are so sexy, Prompto could surely get off on the sight alone, but he’d rather participate. He leans forward and takes Ardyn gently in his mouth, encasing just the tip then giving it a lick before looking up at Ardyn to get some affirmation, make sure he’s doing a good job.

Ardyn fondly pets his cheek before urging him closer, feeding his length into Prompto’s mouth. It feels as if Ardyn’s reading his mind, like he knows just how Prompto wants to be treated, how he prefers not to think during sex and focus all his energy on pleasing his partner. 

Even so, Ardyn’s fingers are gentle as they entwine themselves in Prompto’s hair, and Ardyn slowly starts to pump into his mouth. The pace isn’t demanding. Prompto could truthfully take Ardyn’s cock much deeper than he’s attempting to go, but there’s something about knowing Ardyn _could_ take control but _doesn’t_ that really gets Prompto’s blood pumping, the threat of it almost more satisfying than the act itself.

Prompto starts palming himself through his pants with one hand while the other grips Ardyn’s thigh. He lets out a breathy moan when Ardyn’s grip on his hair tightens, and Ardyn delicately pulls Prompto’s face away.

Prompto looks up at him, expectant and half delirious. He could honestly suck Ardyn off without coming himself and be completely satisfied, but he’s curious what else Ardyn has in mind.

“Could I trouble you to remove your clothes? I’d like to see you.”

Prompto’s proud of his body, though he’s still a little nervous to show it off—probably still some residual insecurity from his childhood, back when he was overweight. At a certain point in his teens, he took control, started eating healthy and going on runs. Now he stays fit, maintains the hint of a six-pack (if not the whole thing). His body looks better than it ever has, and he hopes it will please Ardyn, but he’s still kinda worried it won’t.

As soon as he’s undressed, he feels like he needs to be close to Ardyn, to be reassured that he’s wanted in spite of his insecurities. He falls into Ardyn’s lap and he’s pleased by the way strong fingers glide down his thighs, the way Ardyn’s gaze takes him in hungrily, his eyes eventually landing on Prompto’s nipples with the little barbell piercings Prompto’s thankful he happened to be wearing today.

“Might I?” Ardyn asks, his face leaning in, his eyes cast upward at Prompto, waiting for permission. Prompto nods, and Ardyn’s mouth closes around him. He sucks so gently, flicking out his tongue in just the right way, it makes Prompto squirm and let out a quick whine, his fingers twining themselves in Ardyn’s thick hair.

“You’re quite sensitive,” Ardyn whispers reverently. 

“Yes,” Prompto breathes.

“Noted,” Ardyn says before he moves onto the next one, coaxing another whine out of Prompto as Prompto’s hands helplessly wrap around Ardyn’s neck. Prompto isn’t usually this demanding as a lover, but Ardyn’s attentions feel so incredibly _good._ No one’s sucked Prompto’s nipples _ever,_ and it’s something he never knew he wanted until now. The more Prompto squirms, the more forcefully his erection presses against Ardyn’s, and it’s so hot, feeling how hard Ardyn is, how his dick is still wet and warm from Prompto’s mouth.

Soon, Ardyn’s lips find his throat, planting open-mouthed kisses that make Prompto’s head roll back. He feels bold enough to ask, only because he _needs it,_ doesn’t know what he’ll do if he doesn’t get it. “Can I ride you?”

“Hypothetically, that is a resounding _yes,_ however, I fear I don’t have any form of protection.”

“It’s cool, I’ve, uh, actually got a condom…I don’t have lube though.”

“Remarkably enough, _I_ do,” Ardyn announces, and he disappears down a nearby hall.

Is it embarrassing that Prompto keeps a condom in his wallet out of pure optimism? _Maybe_ , but he can’t fault himself for it now that it’s finally paying off. When Ardyn returns, Prompto hands it to him, too nervous to be the one to put it on, afraid he’ll make it awkward.

“It’s been a while,” Ardyn confesses as he opens the pack. It’s mesmerizing, watching the way his nimble fingers open the packaging and so delicately stretch the latex over his length.

“I’ll admit my worn body holds no enchantments nearly as magical as yours, but I would like to feel you close,” Ardyn says as he unbuttons his shirt.

The thing is, Prompto _likes_ the idea of Ardyn still half-clothed with Prompto naked and bare in his arms. He plops himself into Ardyn’s lap as soon as he’s done unbuttoning his shirt, grinding their erection together as his fingers explore Ardyn’s chest. His chest is peppered with gray hair, and his stomach is soft and a little rounded. Prompto likes the way he looks, inviting and comfortable.

He watches as Ardyn squirts some lube onto his fingers and glides them between Prompto’s cheeks, teasing at his entrance.

“I’ll confess my hands are not well-practiced at this. Aera used to take care of this part for me.”

Prompto is so shocked, the words come out before he can think them through. “Aera liked anal?!” He quickly tries to backtrack, shaking his head. “I’m sorry. Don’t answer that.”

To his relief, Ardyn chuckles. “It’s quite alright. Since we are being candid, I’ll admit that in this instance, _I_ was the, erm, _receiving,_ partner.”

“ _Oh._ ”

Prompto is speechless. He sees a world of possibilities opening up. He always assumed men would want him to bottom because of his height and frame, but now that he knows Ardyn _likes_ anal sex...he shuts the thought away for next time.

For now, he wants Ardyn inside him as soon as possible. Ardyn seems to want the same thing, if the way his lips seek every inch of Prompto’s skin, sucking at his neck, then lavishing his nipples, is any indication. Prompto starts fingering himself open under Ardyn’s ministrations, and it doesn’t take too long before he’s ready, lining himself up with Ardyn’s length. He slowly starts to work his way down, relishing the surprised breath Ardyn lets out as he steadies his hands on Prompto’s waist. 

“You’re incredibly tight, darling.”

Ardyn might as well have told him to come right then and there for the rush of interest that sends straight to his cock. The way Ardyn’s fingers dig into his waist, like he can’t get enough of him, doesn’t help either.

Prompto fully sheaths himself and lets his face fall on Ardyn’s shoulder while he gets used to the feeling. He’s masturbated with dildos, but it’s been a while since he’s had the real thing, and it’s different, in a _good_ way, and he doesn’t want to mess it up by hurting himself. 

He starts moving slowly, experimentally, and Ardyn is all patience. He tenderly kisses Prompto’s neck and bites at his collarbone, occasionally letting out quick breaths when Prompto increases his pace.

Prompto’s not very good at asking for what he wants, or even knowing, but Ardyn seems to sense his needs. He starts thrusting up, so gently Prompto barley notices at first, and then he gradually starts to take control, using Prompto’s body for friction, filling him and hitting him in just the right spot, the place inside him that forces his eyes shut and makes him moan shamelessly in Ardyn’s ear.

Ardyn’s pace becomes more demanding in response, and Prompto feels like a pile of jelly for how useful he is. He clings to Ardyn as Ardyn uses and pleasures him in equal measure.

“Can I come, darling?” Ardyn whispers urgently, as if Prompto could say no. He nods into Ardyn’s shoulder, and he hears Ardyn sigh as he pushes into Prompto and lets himself go, his fingers digging into Prompto’s back.

“I can’t imagine what on earth I did to deserve such a magnificent creature all to myself,” Ardyn sighs, his thumb brushing Prompto’s cheek. “How would you like for me to pleasure you?”

Prompto feels too spent to hide the truth the way he normally would. “Can you just talk to me while I jack off? I know it’s probably weird, but your voice is like…” Prompto doesn’t have the words, and apparently he doesn’t need them.

Ardyn’s lips are at his ear, his voice gentle as he tells Prompto how gorgeous he is, how good and perfect. It’s not hard at all to bring himself to the breaking point—impossible to resist when Ardyn whispers “Come for me, darling.”

Prompto does, spending himself on Ardyn’s stomach while Ardyn continues to whisper sweet nothings in his ear until Prompto shudders, then goes still. 

“Wow,” Prompto says. “That was... _nice_.”

“Very nice,” Ardyn agrees, leaning in to kiss his forehead. “It’s been a long time. Thank you for being so gentle with me.”

Prompto’s not even sure what he means. If anything, it felt like Ardyn was being gentle with _him,_ but he smiles anyway.

“So...do you want me to go?” Prompto asks, not really sure what comes next. 

“I’d prefer if you’d stay the night, if you’re willing? I’ll even make you pancakes in the morning.”

“Okay,” Prompto smiles. That sounds like just about the nicest thing ever. 

Ardyn seems hesitant when he speaks next. “I was planning to retreat to my summer cottage this weekend, up in the mountains. I wondered, if you’re not busy, if you might like to join me? A chance to get out of town, maybe take some nice photographs?”

Prompto is so touched Ardyn remembered his hobby. “Yeah, I don’t have anything to shoot this weekend anyway, and I bet Ara would let me out of volunteering.”

“Ara?”

“Aranea, the head librarian who always sits with me. She’s actually the one who convinced me to ask you out.”

“I’ll have to send her flowers.”

“Nah, she’d hate that. You _could_ tell her that I was super charming and _not_ tell her about how much I tripped over my words—oh my god—and also literally tripped on the bus.” Prompto facepalms.

“Your secret’s safe with me. Let’s get cleaned up, shall we?” 

“Yeah,” Prompto nods, removing himself from the warmth of Ardyn’s lap, missing it already. 

“Give me just a moment, would you?” Ardyn asks, “Just to tidy up and run the bath.”

A bath? Prompto legit swoons at the thought of being spooned by Ardyn in the tub.

Prompto instinctively looks at his phone when Ardyn’s gone, and he sees just one message from Aranea, sent just a few minutes prior. 

_How’d it go?_

Prompto smiles as he responds: _Good. It’s still going actually 😏_

Aranea’s response comes quick. _Well damn._ _Good for you, Prom. Tell me all about it tomorrow?_

_Yup. Thanks Ara._

_Anytime, Blondie._

Prompto smiles as he shuts off his screen and watches Ardyn appear, fully nude with the rockingest dad bod Prompto has ever seen (even though Ardyn isn’t _technically_ a dad).

Prompto’s so into it, he could go another round right now. But as he follows Ardyn down the hall and sinks into a layer of bubbles, leaning back against Ardyn’s warm chest, he gets the impression that Ardyn just wants to relax, and that’s good with him too. He feels comfortable here with Ardyn’s arms wrapped around him, and he thinks, if he’s lucky, it’s a place he could happily stay for a very long time.


End file.
